One Piece: Fiend Pirates
by 4fireking
Summary: Are you ready for a booming pirate adventure? Nail was a normal boy raised like an animal and kept in a cage. Now he's escaped. He has to fight pirates, Marines, Shichibukai, and Yonko's. But Nail won't be fighting them alone. He has friends who also have trauma in their lives. The fighting scenes are amazing. If you don't believe me, read the first few chapters and see.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

XXX

Do you know what it's like to be treated like an animal? Eating food in a plastic bowl, following simple instructions, and having a collar tightened around your neck? There are some people who know what it feels like. Some think of it as some stupid SM fetish. But others, like a boy named Nail, are forced to wear it because he was a slave. Stubbed around that collar was a giant tooth from a tiger.

Nail was an obedient boy. He only wore a brown shirt tattered in the bottom by claws. He dressed in brown shorts; his knees were all scraped by claw marks. His brown hair was greasy. Shampoo was cheap. His master, Lord Marget, didn't buy Nail any sundries. Nail was just a dog and an assassin to him.

Nail was about to fight five wolves. They were much bigger than normal wolves, because they were Grim Wolves. Some say that Grim Wolves are pets of Grim Reapers and they help their masters harvest their souls—but they don't quite take the soul out. They nibbled at it first, and then they rip through their stomachs like a roosted chicken.

Nail was inside a giant metal, spike barbed cage. Outside rich people were betting who was going to win the fight. All bets were on the wolves. No normal human, one who never ate a Devil Fruit and has never been in a war zone, could beat five wolves. Especially not Grim Wolves.

" **_You are my possession. You have no family. If you want to live I suggest you be a good dog and do what I want. If you don't, I'll leave you on the streets where you belong, you mangy dog._**"

Nail touched the ground and backed his feet up. Under the fluorescent light of those heat lamps, he howled.

" AOOWWWWWW!"

The five Grim Wolf roared and stampeded towards Nail like a herd of wildebeests. The first Grim Wolf ran ahead of the pack and lunged towards Nail. Nail deftly moved back, evading the wolf's claws. This time Nail lunged forward. He uppercut the wolf sending it flying off the ground.

The rest of the four ran up to Nail and attacked. The wolf's cleaved their claws at him. Nail tried backing up away from them, but he didn't move fast enough. The wolf's scratched through his shirt and his arms. The scratch wounds left small trickles of blood to pour out of him. Nail jumped over the wolves and ran to the other side of the cage. Nail looked at those little scratches on his arm. They sting! If he didn't wrap them with bandages they could get infected, and Nail would have his arm cut off. Nail stuck out his small tongue and licked the blood away from his right hand. His right hand was cleansed.

" Freak," a man behind the cage said.

Nail didn't listen to words of prudent humans. Nail hated rich people. They talk about having power and can rule kingdoms, but when it came to fighting one-on-one they were as helpless as mice were against cats. A second and a third Grim Wolf charged towards Nail at fast speed. They were so close together they were begging for collateral damage. Nail jumped over the wolves, span around making a cart wheel with his legs, and kicked both wolves in their faces. He grabbed them before they fell and bashed their heads together!

Only two wolves were left…three. The one Nail took down before was getting up, and it looked even more fearsome than ever wanting to devour all of Nail.

" This kid is fast, but he won't last much longer," a man in the stands said.

" I'm surprised he made it this far to begin with," a woman in the stands said. " He's got lots of excessive energy inside of him."

" He's a freak," another man said. " Just look at that collar. He's just not normal."

Nail didn't have claws, he didn't have fangs other than his small canines, and he didn't have a tail, but he was every bit an animal. Humans can learn different things. When their small they can change their goals or let themselves be taken by traumatic force. Nail only knew how to fight, how to hunt, and how to kill. It was the only thing he was good at.

Nail scratched the air with his imaginary claws. The wolves galloped like gazelles towards him, and lunged at him together. Nail moved his hands with the speed of an angry typhoon. He punched the wolves under their jaws. Every spectator watched him kill two wolves before their very own eyes and grab one Grim Wolf. He crunched his teeth down on that wolf's neck. It yelped. Everyone in the stands shuddered in disgust as Nail ripped through the fur of the wolf's neck and swallowed the piece of meat he ripped off.

Nail won. Blood of the wolves trickled down Nail's fingers. Nail put his fingers to his mouth and licked the blood off. The cage door opened and a man walked inside the cave. His white coat glowered in the fluorescent light. His white hair was underneath a brown hat he wore over his head. The man walked up to Nail and placed his hands on his shoulders.

" How does victory feel, my perfect pet? You enjoy the taste of it, don't you? We won't stop here. Your skills will flourish and I will be richer than any Yonko. We will throttle."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two months later _**

Nail was free from that asylum. He was weeping like a dog begging to come inside and scratched on his door like a raccoon trying to dig his way out. Then one night the cage door opened. Clothes were wrapped in a package with a letter saying WEAR THESE. Nail didn't know who let him out. Not only did that person open his cage door, he left a boat by the shore. Nail wore those new clothes, hopped on that boat, and sailed under the dim light hoping no one at the base would fire a cannonball at him.

Nail couldn't take his collar off. A key was needed for the lock behind his neck. The only person who had that key was his master. Nail gnawed furiously at that collar savagely, but it was made entirely out of metal. His teeth almost broke in half when he tried biting the collar. He had no tools for this collar. Nail could only hide the collar with a scarf in the pile of clothes.

Nail always felt he had ticks in his hair. He scratched his head with his right foot. Nail was still the captive dog he always was. He couldn't talk, he had more fur on his chest, legs and arms than any other than—but not on his face. He was frightened by loud noises and he had a fear of fire. He was also hungry. A whole day with nothing to ate worked fast on his stomach. If he didn't eat something soon he would jump into the water searching for food or eat his own arms.

" Rrrwwww." Nail moaned thinking about how much his tummy was hurting.

But Nail was in luck. There was another ship in this isolate waters. This one was a galleon, or what would be a galleon. It was hard to tell which ship it was now. All he knew was it was a big ship, no mast in the middle of it, and the front looked like a giant fish head while the back looked like a fish tail. Nail didn't care what it looked like so long as there was food onboard.

Nail wasn't going to pay for the food. He had no money. Nail never understood the concept of money because he was trapped in a cage. His head throbbed when he thought about the syringes they injected in his arms. Nail thought about it when he climbed up the walls of the ship and ripped open the window.

Not a chef in sight. Nail could smell odoriferous food scent in the kitchen. It was highly pleasing to his senses. Just a whiff of it was making his mouth drip with drool. Nail jumped on the table and followed that scent sniffing it and moving on his arms and legs. His nose led him to some kind of meaty fish dish cut into slices by a fillet and smothered in some yellow sauce. Nail could see that fillet knife beside the knife. Nail picked the fish up and ate it in the middle.

Nail wasn't paying attention to the closed door. It was closed when Nail walked into the kitchen, but it opened when Nail started to gobble on the piece of fish. A chef wearing a ascot and a butcher knife. The chef jumped at the sight of the little boy eating the fish.

" Thief!"

The chef moved towards Nail. He was angry. He wasn't thinking too well either. He slashed his knife at Nail, but Nail was already gone. Nail was sitting behind the chef, unnoticed, then he lunged towards the chef and bite his right leg. Nail pulled on the sleeves and pulled him down. The fall was so loud a frying pan fell from the rack.

" What's with all the ruckus?"

Another chef ran into the kitchen. This one was wearing an ascot, too, but was black skin and had dreadlocks. It didn't take him long to find his friend on the ground and a boy with a yellow scarf pulling on his leg.

" Who the hell are you?"

" Rrrrwwrrr?"

Nail jumped off the chef's leg and jumped towards the other chef. The chef fell on the ground. Nail squeezed his neck with his left hand, which he used his right hand to punch the chef. Nail punched him furiously in the nose. The chef's blood trickled out his nose and spattered on Nail's knuckles.

" Let him go!"

Nail looked up. Two chefs holding harpoon guns ran into the kitchen. Nail didn't know what harpoon guns could do, but his instincts told him to jump behind the table. Nail leaped behind the table as the harpoon guns fired. One harpoon bounced off the table and another fired into the wall. Nail never knew a weapon with so much magnitude. Nail grabbed the ropes of the harpoon and pulled them towards him. They got so close to him he punched them both in the face. The sound of bones cracking was music to Nail's ears.

Nail ran towards the door and broke through the door. Strange music was heard from a vinyl record. The music was crisp and clear, but it didn't make any sense. Nail ran like a dog to a table a man was seated and jumped in his soup.

" Hey!" The man yelled. " You ruined my lunch!"

Nail reacted. He turned around and kicked the man in his gut! The man coughed from his intestines being punched, and his throat was sore from the pain. Nail jumped off the table and threw it over.

Everyone in the Baratie was scared. Besides all the normal drunk fighting and mayhem, this boy was worse. He ripped the leg off the round table and threw it into the windows. The window crashed. Nail violently charged more tables and smashed them. Nail got splinters in his hand!

" Raaaarrrra!" Nail growled like a wild animal to the ceiling. " Roowrrrr!"

Nail heard the volume of the music increasing in the room. It was retro music. It was strange music. Hearing this music put Nail in a trance-like state. Nail tried covering his ears, but the music was confusing him. Everything turned into a blur. Nail yawned three times and collapsed on the floor.


End file.
